<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Hero by Jessie24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394385">My Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie24/pseuds/Jessie24'>Jessie24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie24/pseuds/Jessie24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf has a difficult life and now that his mother also has a new boyfriend, he gets a stepbrother. Will he finally find happiness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, MewGulf - Relationship, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tharn and type, TharnType</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Firste Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey<br/>English is not my foreign language. I apologize in advance for all my mistakes.<br/>Keep in mind that this story is fiction. I just got inspired by Mew and Gulf because I really love them. I like story’s that contain a little bit of hurt, so keep that in mind if you want to read my story. There will be multiple chapters.</p><p>And last but not least: Thank You for reading my story. Please comment and kudos below!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was 17 when my mother met another man. My father had been out of the picture for a long time. I missed him but he didn't bother to come and see me. My uncle took over the family. because my father was an alpha and my mother a beta. An alpha was supposed to be the head of the family. So, my uncle took over our family. At least if you could call it that. </p><p>Every time I had bad points or talked back, He just knocked out the disobedience. My mother must have known but was too afraid to go against my uncle. When I was little she always took care of my wounds, so it wouldn't get infected but we didn't talk about it. </p><p>That evening I would first be introduced to the man who had captured my mother's heart. In the morning she urged me to behave tonight and that it was really important to her that we got on well. Maybe it would also stop my uncle from interfering with us because my mom's new boyfriend was also an alpha. So I wanted to leave a good impression. </p><p>To be honest I was a bit nervous to meet Zhan. I was very shy and although I had one good friend, I didn't always leave a good impression on the people I met. People sometimes thought I was snooty. Zhan also had a son of 23, also alpha, he was still studying. Furthermore, I knew nothing about him, only that he recently moved in with his father. I probably wouldn't have much to do with him. </p><p>Breakfast was something that I increasingly skipped. Nervous for school. I was not popular, to put it mildly. I had not yet presented. Most likely I was a Beta. I have the length of an alpha but not the build. I am not handsome enough to be an alpha and not pretty enough to be an omega. So probably Beta. Because I had not yet presented, I was considered weird because most already knew their gender at the age of 14.</p><p>Unfortunately,I was an exception. Because of this a popular final-year student dropped his attention on me, and that meant a new kind of hell to me. This morning mild wouldn't cycle with me to school. He had to go to the dentist first, so he would come later. Mild was my best friend and a beta. I looked at the clock maybe if I left now I might not encounter them, I tried to reassure myself. I took an apple from the fruit bowl and stuffed it into my bag.</p><p>"Mom, I'm going," I called to my mother, who was cleaning the dishwasher.</p><p>"Make sure you're on time for dinner," she recalled.</p><p>"Yes," I called back before closing the door behind me.</p><p>Everything seemed to be going well. Until I put my bicycle in the bicycle shed, suddenly I was grabbed. Shocked I turned around and I looked straight into the face of my biggest nightmare. Fear grabbed my throat. Not again. His two friends stood behind him. Who always helped to make my life hell. They were all Alpha's.</p><p>"Hey gulf, who let you out?" He asked with a mean smile on his face. "You know freaks like you have to stay indoors," he continued</p><p>He pushed me hard against the wall. Painfully crushing my arm between the wall and my body. He had my other hand in such a firm grip that I was sure that I would have bruises for days to come.</p><p>'Do you have any money on you'? he asked meanwhile, grabbing in my pocket with his free hand. I struggled until one of his friends punching me in the face with his fist. Despite the fact that I was used to nothing but beatings from both them and my uncle. Each stroke felt like it was the first. The helplessness was unbearable. Then I felt a hard kick to my leg. I fell on the ground. When I was on my knees, San pulled me up by my hair, so I had to look at him.</p><p>"You weakling, are you not ashamed? You deserve this, "he shouted. This is the punishment for being weak. He continued. And while he held me by the hair, his friends kicked me in the stomach. So hard that I tasted blood. When I couldn't resist anymore, he released my hair.</p><p>"Let's go, we're done with this loser," I heard San say to his friends. Then I heard their footsteps further and further away. I spat the blood on the floor next to me. A fit of nausea came over me and before I knew I was vomiting on the ground. Because I had not eaten anything, only blood and bile came out. I lay down until my nausea was bearable.</p><p>I tried to get up. Slowly I pulled myself up on the railing that hung on the wall. My ribs protested painfully. When I stood up straight, I walked with small steps to the nearby toilet. Other students didn't even look-up. Sometimes it felt like I am invisible. I washed my face. When I looked in the mirror I saw that my lip was swollen and cracked and a blue spot on my cheek. The rest of my body will also be black and blue, but I refused to look. I would do that later. I tried to breathe in and out, every breath made my ribs contract painfully. I checked my watch. I still had 5 minutes to get to my classroom. I picked up my backpack and bit the pain that came with it.</p><p>When I reached the classroom and walked in, no one seemed surprised at my swollen face. I could understand that as I regularly looked like this. I walked to my seat in the back of the room by the window. I looked outside. I always felt lonely but if Mild was not there then that feeling would be 10 times stronger. I looked up when I heard a strange voice.</p><p>"Hello everyone, please take a seat. My name is Mew Suppasit and I will temporarily take over this class. I just moved here so I'm new. I hope you take good care of me. He said calmly.</p><p>I heard several girls giggle and who would blame them. Mew looked like a model. Young, with Black hair that stopped above his eyes. He was tall and had a broad build, a nice smile, and beautiful eyes. </p><p>Although I appreciated beauty in all forms, you could only really fall in love if you presented. Mew was clearly an Alpha. He radiated authority without trying. I put my head on my table and stared out the window. My head was throbbing painfully. If only this day was over. I closed my eyes. I opened them when a hand nudged me. I looked up and met some dark eyes.</p><p>Mew leaned towards me and seemed to smell me. I looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"What's your name?" Asked Mew</p><p>"Uhmm ... Gulf," I stammered</p><p>"stay after class," he said in a tone that would not tolerate contradiction. Before he walked away.</p><p>When the buzzer went off, a sign that the lesson was over I cleared my things and waited until everyone had left the room. Then I got up. My ribs protested painfully, I gasped and almost fell. But before I could fall a hand grabbed my arm to steady me. When I looked up, Mew looked straight at me. He put his hand on my neck. I stood still, not knowing what he wanted to do. Then I felt the pain slowly ebb away. I saw the veins on Mew's arm turn black as he pulled the pain out of my body. I could see from his grim face that he felt what I felt. Some strong alpha's could smell and take away pain.</p><p>I was speechless. Why would he do that for me?. When he pulled his hand away I could breathe freely again. It felt great not to be in pain anymore. Even all the old wounds no longer hurt. I don't know when I last felt this way. I raised my head so that I could look at him. He held my gaze for a few seconds and then turned to walk back to his desk. When my legs finally worked again I walked to the door. I hesitated and whispered. "Thank you ..." I was sure he heard because alpha has an excellent hearing.</p><p>On the way home, I still felt confused. Why would he help me? I decided not to worry about it because tonight I would meet the Zhan and his son. When I opened the front door, my mother was already busy in the kitchen. My mother looked up and I saw compassion on her face when she saw me. I looked a mess. </p><p>"Go and fix yourself up, they'll be here soon," she just said.</p><p>"Is good mom," I said back</p><p>When I stood naked in front of the mirror, I saw the amount of damage that they had done. Between all the old scars there were dark blue and black spots. My ribs were probably bruised. Fortunately, I didn't feel the pain for once, I thought to myself.</p><p>When I finished showering I dressed carefully and then let myself fall on the bed. I closed my eyes. I probably fell asleep because I woke up with a shock from the bell. I got up slowly. I already heard voices in the hallway. I walked down the stairs.<br/>
When I walked into the living room. I gasped, startled. I stood eye to eye with Mew.</p><p>"Hello Gulf, My name is Zhan and this is my son Mew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for ready, Please leave comments and kudos:)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gulf POV</p><p>I was nailed to the ground while staring in amazement at Mew.<br/>Mew stretched out his hand. Hesitantly, I put my hand in his. I felt a tingling rise up my arm. I quickly released his hand.</p><p>"Hey ... I'm Gulf," I stammered.</p><p>"Nice to meet you," said Zhan. "I've heard a lot about you." I felt that I was looking at my face inquisitively. Alpha's were very protective and disliked when others were injured.</p><p>"Nothing but good, I presume" I muttered sarcastically as I went back looking at the floor. When I looked up again, I saw the beginning of a grin on Mew's face. But it disappeared so quickly that I doubted whether I had seen it correctly.</p><p>"This is mew, my son," he said proudly. "He's currently moved in with me and works here as a substitute teacher at a school nearby," he continued, putting an arm around his son's shoulder. But Mew avoided him. The arm hung uncomfortably in the air until he lowered it again. While my mother and I looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"I don't like it when people touch me," he said in a tone that would not tolerate contradiction. An awkward silence fell.</p><p>"Gulf and I already know each other," Mew continued, looking at me. I felt my cheeks slowly turning red. "He's a student in the class where I teach," he said without breaking eye contact.</p><p>"Come on, let's all sit at the table, dinner is ready," said my mother, clapping her hands. Zhan smiled at her. As he followed her to the table. To say the evening was somewhat uncomfortable is an understatement. Mew said nothing and seemed to focus only on the food. The only ones who didn't seem to notice the tension were Zhan and my mother. They were too busy looking at each other to notice anything else.</p><p>It was clear that they genuinely cared about each other. I was happy for my mother. She deserved the best. But I also felt something like sadness. Why couldn't anyone love me? Why did I have almost no friends? Why did my life look like this? every day afraid for the day yet to come. I cleared my throat, trying to control my emotions. When I looked up, I looked directly into Mew’s eyes, who stared at me intensely. I looked away embarrassed. Mew could probably smell my emotions. I wiggled uncomfortably on my chair.</p><p>Saved by the doorbell. "I'll go," I said, jumping up. I went to the front door and opened the door. It was my uncle. He looked at me and grabbed my chin. He turned my face roughly from side to side for a closer look.</p><p>"I see you fought ..." he said in a calm tone.</p><p>His grip on my chin tightened and his nails pierced my skin. Tears filled my eyes. I tried to pull my face away, but he was too strong.</p><p>I heard someone clearing his throat behind me. My uncle immediately released my chin.</p><p>"Who are you?" my uncle asked in a demanding tone. When there was no answer I turned around and saw Mew. He seemed completely unimpressed by my uncle's behavior. My uncle forcefully pushed me aside to enter.</p><p>"Step aside, you freak," he said annoyed. My shoulder touched the door painfully. I looked at the floor in embarrassment. When I looked up I saw that Zhan and My mother had also come to the hall. My uncle, meanwhile, was flushed with anger.</p><p>"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE…! My uncle yelled furiously at Mew as he grabbed his shirt.</p><p>Zhan stepped forward. "This is my son and I would release him now if I were you," he said in a calm but menacing tone. His eyes changed from brown to red. Authority beamed from him. It was clearly a very strong alpha. My uncle seemed to see that too. Although they were both alpha, it was clear which of the two was stronger. He released Mew. Turned around, then came to a halt while standing in front of me.</p><p>"I'll deal with you later," he said anger in his voice.</p><p>There was silence after my uncle left.</p><p>"I think it's best if we go," Zhan said. "It was nice to meet you Gulf" He seemed genuine when he said it.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I ruined the evening," I said in a small voice.</p><p>"You certainly don't have to say sorry. You did nothing wrong" Zhan said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from the touch. He looked at me with pity. He turned to my mother and kissed her on the cheek and walked out the front door. </p><p>Mew followed but stopped as he passed me. He turned to me and hesitantly put his hand on my shoulder. I felt a warmth going through my body. I had never felt so warm before. It was a welcome feeling after how cold I have been. I felt the pain slowly ebb away.<br/>When he took his hand off my shoulder, I looked up at him shyly. His eyes had changed from brown to red, his eyes looked intensely into mine. I felt my body respond in a way that had never happened before. My hands got clammy. My cheeks and ears turned red and my legs could hardly carry me ...</p><p>"I'll see you at school tomorrow, don't be late," Mew said before turning around to walk away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Presenting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for reading, I'm really grateful for your comments and kudos!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gulf POV</p><p>That night I slept restlessly. I kept tossing and turning in my bed. Mew was going to be my stepbrother. I still couldn't believe it. Zhan seemed very protective of his son and if I was lucky he might want to protect me and my mom in the future too. Hopefully at least to my uncle. My uncle had left still furious. The knowledge that I would probably pay for this later scared me already. </p><p>I replayed the events of that day in my head. Mew who took my pain away. Not once but twice. I still don't know why he did that. That night I could barely sleep. When the alarm went off, I was still exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>I dragged myself to the bathroom. When I was brushing my teeth, I looked up. I stared at my own reflection. 2 Bambi's eyes stared back at me. My face seemed softer and rounder. My acne was gone. The dimples in my cheeks seemed deeper. It was like an upgrade last night. Totally in shock. What was going on? I asked myself. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen still in my pajamas. My mother immediately looked up, knowing something was wrong. She looked at me with a startling look. She smelled the air again to be sure and came closer. She looked at me from head to toe.</p><p>"Gulf you are an omega ... .. she said stammering. She clearly couldn't believe it herself. She looked at my face.</p><p>"My boy ... you're so beautiful," she said with tears in her eyes. "You have always been beautiful in my eyes, but now you are the man you should have always been. She put her arms around me and pressed me tightly against her. I also felt myself getting emotional. I had finally presented. I was no longer weird. I always thought I would be a Beta.<br/>I felt joyful. My time had finally come. I gave my mother a beaming smile.</p><p>"Mom ... I presented," I cried happily. "I'm going to change because I have to go to Mild', I said enthusiastically. When I was dressed I looked in the mirror again. Although the change was subtle, I looked very different. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel ugly or different. With a smile, I ran downstairs, grabbed my backpack and ran to the front door.</p><p>"Bye Mom until later," I called before closing the door behind me</p><p>I had to cycle a short distance to mild’s house. When I got there, I jumped off the bike and ran to the front door. Before I could ring the bell, the door already opened. Mild looked at me surprised. I flew into his arms.</p><p>"Mild I presented," I shouted enthusiastically. When I looked up, Mild looked at me with pride.</p><p>"You're an omega," he said when he grabbed my chin.</p><p>"Look what a beauty," he said teasingly as he looked at me better.<br/>I looked shyly at the ground, but a warm feeling spread through my chest.</p><p>"Let's go to school," he said, holding an arm around me. I noticed I liked being touched. It gave me a sense of security. It must be part of the omega.</p><p>When we got to school I kept looking around to see P San and his group. Fortunately, there was no one. At school, other students stared at us. I felt embarrassed. I knew it happened more often when a student was presented but I was uncomfortable with all the attention. When Mild wanted to walk into our class I grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Mild, I'm afraid," I whispered in his ear.</p><p>Mild took my hand and squeezed it. "Everything will be fine," he said in a reassuring tone. Mild went in first, I followed in right after. </p><p>I felt all eyes on me. People whispered to each other. I heard them laugh and chuckle. I kept my gaze down until I reached my table. I sat down and avoided eye contact with anyone. After a few minute's I looked up to see if Mew was already there. Mew sat at his desk with his gaze down and clenched fists. He seemed to be in pain. The omega in me wanted to jump up to go to him to comfort him. Amazed at my own feelings, I forced myself to remain seated. </p><p>When I heard Mew's voice everything seemed normal again. I exhaled relieved. When I opened my bag to get something to drink I saw that the drink has leaked into my bag. I sighed and got up. I walked towards Mew and said that something had leaked and wanted to go to the toilet to clean it. I noticed that I was nervous while talking to him. Without looking at me, he said "go ahead" and pointed to the door.</p><p> As I walked to the toilet I wondered what I had done wrong. I unconsciously hoped that mew was a bit impressed with me now that I had presented as an omega. Sighing, I turned on the tap.  Suddenly I was grabbed hard and pushed against the wall. It was P San. I felt my fear increase. There were no witnesses and no one to help me.</p><p>" Well…Well…. What do we have here," he said, looking at me. He brought his face closer to my cheek. "Omega" he breathed against my cheek. He rested his fingers on my neck. My omega weakest spot. I felt terrified. My breathing accelerated.</p><p>"Please! ... .. let me go ... ..!" I begged. While I felt his lips on my cheek. I struggled against his grip. Disgusted, I tried to turn my face away. I felt his free hand rise up against my side.</p><p>"Please !!"… .. I begged</p><p>Suddenly I was free. I heard people fighting but I couldn't concentrate anymore. My breathing was now so irregular that I was sure I had a panic attack. My legs couldn't hold me anymore. I dropped to the floor. I gasped. It felt like I was dying. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard a familiar voice.</p><p>When I opened my eyes, I no longer sat on the cold ground but in someone's lap. Two arms were holding me tight. My blurry brain made me feel a sense of security that I had never experienced before. My head leaned against a broad chest. I buried my face further in it. It was as if my body had a will of its own.</p><p>"Gulf, how do you feel?’ Asked a familiar voice. When I raised my head, I looked straight into Mew's eyes. I looked around, we were still on the toilet floor. I wanted to break free, so I could get up. But his arms held me even tighter.</p><p>"Shh .. You still smell like panic. Sit a while longer, "he hushed as he gently moved me back and forth.</p><p>"Why do you keep helping me?" I asked in a small voice.</p><p>"I don't know," he muttered. 'I really do not know'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Losing game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like it f You will leave kodus and comments! Thank You!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up the next morning. I had slept badly. The panic I felt when P San grabbed me was burned in my memory. I dragged myself to the bathroom to shower. When I finished showering, I felt a little better. I went downstairs. My mother was already awake.</p><p>"Hey Mom," I murmured on my way to the breakfast table, then dropped on the chair.</p><p>"Good morning son, Did you sleep badly?" She asked, looking at me searchingly.</p><p>I nodded and looked at my plate.</p><p> </p><p>‘everything is fine, Mom, don't worry." I said as I tried to smile reassuringly. Trying not to show the internal pain I felt.</p><p>After breakfast, I decided to go back to bed. I did not feel well and that evening I would go to paradiso with Mild. A well-known bar where you could also play pool.</p><p>"Oh ... Gulf, Zhan and Mew are coming for dinner tonight," my mother called after me when I was halfway up the stairs.</p><p>"Mom I already have plans with Mild tonight; I called back.</p><p>"Then ask if Mild would like to come over to eat with us. I would like you to be at dinner tonight, "she said with a warning undertone.</p><p>"Okay mom, I'll ask," I called back.</p><p>When I was laying on the bed, I picked up my phone to text Mild. Less than a minute later I had a text message back. "Yeah that is alright and after dinner, we can go to Paridiso. I knew Mild was excited to go tonight. Because he had heard that his crush would also be there. I had wanted to question him who it was, but I had completely forgotten about it after everything that happened. I was a bad friend. In any case, He said It was love at first sight. I was actually a bit happy about it. Maybe it would make things less uncomfortable at dinner if Mild was there too. I hadn't spoken to P Mew since yesterday. After that incident, I immediately went home. Frankly, I dared not face him again. I growled frustrated in my pillow. Why wasn't I stronger, then I could have pushed P San away from me. Why was I so weak? I asked myself. Who would ever want a weak omega like me? The enthusiasm that I had yesterday morning when I presented was already gone. The realization that my life as an omega was probably going to be even more difficult than now made me feel frustrated.</p><p>I must have fallen to sleep. I woke up when the alarm went off. I rubbed my eyes. I had to get ready. I opened the cupboard. I only had a few neat garments. I decided to put on black trousers with a white shirt. In the bathroom, I styled my hair. I was satisfied with the end result.</p><p>I was just going down the stairs when the bell rang.</p><p>"I'll open up Mom," I called to the kitchen.</p><p>I opened the door and saw Mild.</p><p>"Mild" I shouted enthusiastically. ' Come on in'</p><p>"Wow you look great Gulf" He leaned over to whisper in my ear.</p><p>"It is that I already have someone else in mind .... "He said in a flirtatious tone.</p><p>Blushing, I slapped his forearm playfully. And quickly turned around not knowing what to do with the compliment.</p><p>"Oh hello mild, sit down at the table.’ My mom said pointing to a chair at the table.</p><p>"Thank you and thank you for the invitation," Mild said in a polite voice. Just when my mother wanted to say something back, the bell rang again. My mom was already walking towards the door to open. I heard voices slowly coming towards the kitchen. Nervously I put my hands on my lap.</p><p>"MEW, I heard Mild startled cry next to me. Mew looked up at mild and smiled.</p><p>"Hey Mild"</p><p>"Oh ... hmm ... hey P Mew," Mild stammered. I looked sideways to see if everything was fine. Mild had turned completely red. I was surprised when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the stairs past Zhan and Mew. I mumbled a "hello" as Mild pulled me away.</p><p>When we were in my bedroom, Mild closed the door.</p><p>"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY anything? ... he almost shouted.</p><p>'About what? I asked still amazed not understanding exactly what was going on.</p><p>"He's the one," Mild shouted enthusiastically. "Incredible to meet him here"</p><p>Slowly I realized what was happening and I felt my heart skip a beat.</p><p>"The crush I told you about. I was a little nervous to tell you because he's much older than me. But I really like him. Immediately when I walked into the classroom it was love at first sight. Mild</p><p>I felt the color disappear from my face. No not Mild. My best friend fell in love with P mew. I did not know how to feel, but the omega in me felt the pure restlessness, it wanted to defend something that was not mine, to begin with.  I urged myself to keep breathing. Inhale and exhale. P Mew was not mine. Then why did the thought of Mild and Mew together make me feel as if my heart was being pulled out of my chest. I knew this was serious. I had never heard Mild talk about anyone like that before. Why Mew. I felt my heart break into hundreds of pieces. Mild was a handsome Beta. Much smaller than Mew. While I was almost the same size as Mew. He was outgoing while I was very shy. The battle was over before it even started. I felt bile come up in my throat. I tried to swallow it. Mild had finally noticed that I had not said anything yet. He looked at me with uncertain eyes.</p><p>"You sure think I'm crazy to go after someone like P Mew? He said in a small voice.</p><p>"No, certainly not, you are a handsome guy. I said reassuring.</p><p>"Let's go down," I said. I felt guilty that I couldn't be happy for him. So often I would pretend to be a person I was not, to do or to say something other than how I felt inside. Why couldn't I do it now, the words were stuck in my throat.</p><p>Back at the table, I watched as mild pulled out all the stops to get mew’s attention and it worked. I had never really seen P mew smile before, but he did smile to Mild. </p><p>Fuck my life!... I thought to myself when I saw that Mew put an arm around Mild and drew him against him. The man who didn't like to be touched. Those rules apparently did not apply to Mild. I wanted to pull Mild out of his arms. But I controlled myself with great effort. The more I saw them flirt, the worse I felt. I couldn’t swallow the food.</p><p>"Gulf honey, why don't you eat? My mother asked concerned. Suddenly I felt all eyes on me. I looked up.</p><p>"I'm not feeling well," I replied, staring at my plate. I felt Mild's hand on my shoulder. "If you don't feel well, you don't have to come tonight, Mew just said he will come too. So maybe it is better if you stay at home, then you can rest until you feel better.</p><p>I couldn't stay any longer. "Yes, maybe that's the best thing to do," I said as I slide my chair back. I tried not to show how hurt I was.</p><p>"I'm going to take a walk" without waiting for a further response, I walked to the front door.</p><p>Once outside. It felt like I could breathe again. I had to get out of here as soon as possible. </p><p>I eventually stopped walking when I came to a stop before a lake, enclosed by trees, I picked up a stone and threw it into the water with all my power.</p><p> "WHY ??? ........... I shouted. WHY CAN'T I BE HAPPY ... ?</p><p> </p><p>Sobbing, I fell to my knees. "Why doesn't nobody love me ..? Why..?</p><p>Suddenly I felt that I was no longer alone. It had become dark in the meantime. My vision had improved since I was an omega. I slowly turned around.<br/>And stood eye and eye with a man. He smelled like an alpha. I felt anxious.</p><p>"Don't be afraid," he said in a comforting voice. I recognized the voice.</p><p>"Bright"? I asked uncertainly. A huge smile broke through his face.</p><p>"I thought you forgot about me," he said teasingly. After all, I only lived next door to you for 10 years.' I tried to smile but it was all getting too much. I felt so vulnerable. Before I knew it, I was in his arms.</p><p>"Sssst .. everything will be fine, I'm here now and I'll take care of you from now on." He took my face between his hands.</p><p>"From now on you will never be alone again.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>